


Only A Girl?

by Ultra



Category: Firefly
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt "I'm not what you think I am" by symbolisms.





	Only A Girl?

She dances en pointe, spins circles in her borrowed dress and forced smile, the little sister, damaged and in need of help, just a poor child who knows too much but cannot quantify any of what she feels, a floating angel in the darkness of space.

They cannot know the strength within, the power inside, the woman hidden by the girl, who will rise up in time.

They protect her from the monsters, so they say inside their heads, not knowing the only real threat lies deep within her own mind and body, waiting to emerge, to destroy, to avenge.


End file.
